


Wazzat?

by Maone



Category: Rush Hour (1998)
Genre: Anesthesia, Fluff, Humor, M/M, broken arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: This is what happens when your impulse control is away on an assignment.





	Wazzat?

Captain William Diel exhaled deeply. His gaze lowered to the phone in his hand.

 _Should I make the call?_ He thought to himself.

"Capn' I gotta confess," slurred voice came from the hospital bed that Diel was unfortunately forced to watch over until the nurse returned.

"Is that so?" Diel replied, still staring at his phone.

_Maybe I should make the call._

"Yea, I'm so ready because why not, y'know what I'm sayin'? Cuz this, right here, I'm _dying."_

"You are not dying Carter."

Carter waved a finger of his unbroken arm at Diel's face.

"No, no, no, is alright my dude, 's gonna happen, just, sh, ok?"

The captain raised his eyes to look at his detective.

Carter has always been a magnet on disaster, but rarely had he ever actually ended up injured. Since inspector Lee began to assist his subordinate, Diel almost believed that Carter has been tamed and things would finally become normal.

Things were normal for a while.

That is until Carter decided to chase a suspect through a shopping center and for a reason unknown to Diel, thought that jumping out of a second floor was quicker than using _stairs_.

To his credit, he did catch the suspect.

Fell on top of the man, broke his arm and the suspect's legs, but Diel was willing to overlook that. As long as nothing exploded, he could live with it.

However now he had to deal with his detective being high as a kite.

"Capn' "

"What is it Carter?"

Carter took a moment, furrowing his brow in thought.

"D'you even have any idea how 'mazing Lee is? Like....woah?"

Diel's lips twitched.

"Really?"

Carter smacked his good hand against the pillow. "Really, 's really just....woah. I love 'im, can't help it man."

"That's nice, Carter."

Carter sniffed.

"He don't love me back."

Diel carefully patted the detective on the shoulder.

"There, there. I'm sure he likes you."

"He's gonna leave me for Bruce Lee, capn'."

Diel bit back a laugh.

"I'm sure he won't, not to mention Bruce Lee died almost thirty years ago."

Carter shook his head stubbornly.

"He's gonna leave me, Imma be forever alone."

"Jesus Christ..."

This was going to be a long day.

 

"Carter?"

Captain Diel turned around to see inspector Lee at the door.

"Good man, you are a godsend. I was about to call you." Diel sighed in relief.

"I had to escort ambassador to meeting, officer Johnson called..."

Lee's eyes swiftly fell on Carter sitting on the bed, looking like he was about to break down crying.

"Carter!" Lee was quick to make his way to his partner as he worriedly looked him over. " What happened?" He asked, looking from Carter to Diel.

"He jumped on a suspect from second story building, broke his arm in three places, but otherwise he's alright." Diel said.

At hearing Lee's voice, Carter perked up.

"Lee! You came back to me! You knew Bruce would never love you like I do."

Just the look Lee gave Diel there nearly made the captain completely lose it, but he managed to keep his composure.

"Hospital drugs, it'll pass."

"Oh."

"He thinks you left him for Bruce Lee."

Lee raised an eyebrow. Diel shrugged. Carter grabbed for Lee, capturing his partner's wrist in a tight grip and pulling him closer, his delirious eyes fixed on Lee's.

"Carter, you silly." Lee said with a smile as he sat on the bed. Carter immediately took an advantage of his partner's closeness and wrapped his arm around Lee's waist, resting his head on Lee's shoulder. Lee made no attempt to push the delirious detective away, instead he gave Carter's arm a sympathetic pat.

Carter murmured against Lee's shoulder.

"Imma treat you good, Lee, you my only mushu I swear on my mama's grave..."

Diel could only give Lee a pitiful look before he turned to walk out of the door, finally free. He reached the threshold when he heard Carter's voice again.

"Wait, my mama's not dead."


End file.
